sin moral ( one shot)
by dluxivette20
Summary: (humanizado)... Tengo miedo de entregarme intimamente en un lugar asi. ¿realmente no tendre la primera ves como toda chica quiere? es arriesgado pero aun asi no me interesa...


notas del autor: Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes los lectores que me ayudan a mejorar cada día.

Esta es mi primera comisión y es para lobo Whattpad ... se que es tarde pero ten un gran feliz cumpleaños muchachón jeje

la portada es autoría de mi mejor amiga Yésica lourdes( gracias hermosa por relagarme un poco de tu talento).

sin más disfruten...

 _"¿como fue te terminamos en esta situación? Una simple conversación con mi compañero y mi mejor amigo me llevo a este frenesí erótico. Nick yo estaremos por satisfacer nuestras más bajas pasiones en este baño público y en pleno servicio. Pero ya no podía engañarme más, lo amo y con toda mis fuerzas"_

Soy joven aún y no podía creer que perdería mi pureza con él en un baño público. Si mis padres se enteraran de esto en definitiva estaría más que muerta, pero no resisto más ya que la lujuria me consume.

—Nick, espera por favor……. Nunca he hecho algo así- dije mientras frenaba a Nick con mis manos, pero él no respondió y me sentó sobre su regazo y lentamente me desabotono mi camiseta junto con mi chaleco antibalas.

—Creo que es muy tarde para detenernos oficial pelusa, además tu piel tiene un sabor muy embriagador- me dijo Nick mientras besaba mi cuello y jugueteaba entre mis senos.

Yo solo seguía acariciando su cabello rojizo y con mis piernas trataba de mantener mi equilibrio para no caer al piso.

Estaba asustada y no tenía idea de cómo iniciar este frenesí erótico y lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos era responder de la misma manera en la cual Nick me tocaba. Sin duda era una chica completamente inocente sin experiencia sexual.

—Tengo miedo Nick…….. pero no quiero parar, sigue tocándome con tu fuertes manos y hazme gemir de placer- dije sin rodeos y lentamente me quite la fornitura dejándola caer al piso junto con mis pantalones ajustados.

—¿Quién iría a pensar que fueras tan apasionante judy? Sin duda me vuelves loco- dijo Nick mientras bajaba mis pantaletas y besaba mis senos.

Ahora me encuentro frente a él, en ese pequeño espacio donde decidimos esconder nuestro pecaminoso acto. Yo no decía nada y solo trataba de cubrir mi desnudez, pero era inútil ya que Nick estaba poseído por el deseo.

—Ven aquí oficial pelusa- ordenó Nick y besó bruscamente mis delgados labios.

Yo no podía seguir aguantando tanto deseo en mi alma y como si mi cuerpo se mandara solo le empecé a desabotonar el pantalón a mi compañero, como si con eso diera entrada a profanar la poca inocencia que me quedaba. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y el seguia besandome apasionadamente, pero mis manos bajaron lentamente su boxer y sacó de entre ellos la virilidad de Nick.

—Mmmhh Judy……. Si sigues masajeando así no dudaré en contenerme- después de esas palabras Nick apretó con fuerza mis caderas y una de sus manos bajo a dónde estaba mi intimidad, yo reaccione con un leve gemido aún sin soltar sus suaves labios.

—ahhh….. Nick……. Para por favor- suplique y al vez apretaba fuerte los dientes, pero él no paró de tocarme y yo no deje de masajear su virilidad.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, no había dudas que el amor te hace hacer locuras y la mía era esta. Te amo Nick…….te amo como eres y cómo serás, ya no me importa si soy una simple presa de tu lujuria yo lo que quiero es que me hagas tuya y pronto antes de que recuerde que estamos en un lugar público.

—No puedo más…… Judy perdóname- dijo Nick entre jadeos y rápidamente me tomó de la cintura justo debajo de mi camiseta desabotonada y me monto sobre su regazo. No tuve ni siquiera tiempo de poder hablar o reaccionar ya que en unos instantes su miembro estaba rozando la entrada a mi intimidad.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco y yo tenía los ojos cerrados; Mi tiempo ha llegado y eso hacía que las piernas me temblaran.

—Espera Nick!!! Es demasiado ra…….. - ya no pude terminar esa frase a causa de que Nick tomó mis caderas e hizo que entrara su miembro de una fuerte estocada.

Yo por otra parte temblaba, abrí los ojos como platos y dejé caer mis brazos hacia la nada.

No podría creerlo, mi primera vez……. Dejé que mi pureza se me escapará de las manos y ya no era más aquella campirana inocente. Me he entregado al hombre que amo aunque él ignore este sentimiento que guardo con recelo.

—Judy…….. oye ¿estás bien?- Nick empezaba a preocuparse e intentó tomar mi rostro para observarme, yo simplemente no respondí a causa de que mi erotismo me había poseído.

—Nena….. responde por favor- los ojos de Nick mostraban preocupación y en él poco a pocos desaparecía la pasión. Yo no quería parar y menos ahora que estamos a la mitad.

—Perdoname judy, me deje llevar y no me controlé. Te lastime y lo……. -no lo dejé terminar sus disculpas porque lo besé, con él le expresaba que quería más y que no quería detenerme por nada.

—No quiero que pares…….. quiero terminar ésto hasta el final- dije entre besos y aún sin experiencia alguna como si mis instintos me dijeran que hacer empecé a mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

 _(En este momento dejas de ser inocente entregándole a el hombre que amas tu cuerpo y tu corazón aunque él ignore tus sentimientos. No hay vuelta atrás después de esto…… Judy ya no piensas en las concecuencia de tus actos y los riesgos de este acto prohibido, tu solo piensas en el gran amor que sientes por tu mejor amigo, el cual es tu cómplice en este frenesí pasional)_

Gemidos, besos y caricias era lo que Nick y yo teníamos dentro de ese baño público. Yo no dejaba de mover mis caderas y él no dejaba ver besar salvajemente mi cuello y terminar en mis pechos. Jamás pensé que yo podría ser tan sensual y mucho menos se me pasó por la mente esté lugar para tener mi primera experiencia sexual, al menos es con alguien que amo y eso hacía que ese momento fuera mágico.

—ahhh……Nick!!!! ……… te amo………-dije entre dientes mientras Nick me tenía abrazada, sabía que estaba cerca de que todo ésto terminará y no sabía el porqué pero él también está a punto de llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo.

—¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?...GRRR JUDY!!!- Nick me alejo de su torso un poco para ver mi rostro todo sonrojado por mi fugaz frase, pero yo ya estaba por llegar a mis límites así que solo cerré los ojos con toda mis fuerzas y dejé que mi cuerpo explotara de placer.

—¡¡¡TE AMO NICKKKKKKKKKKKK……. Te amo………- ya no pude más y por primera vez sentí lo que es la satisfacción femenina….. mi cuerpo estaba pesado y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, también pude sentir el orgasmo de Nick un poco después del mío. Yo tenía esa extraña mezcla de sonreír y con algunas lágrimas en mi rostro.

No me importaba nada más… si no tuvimos precauciones o seguir la ley, se que puede ser estúpido viniendo de mí que soy policía, pero este momento no lo cambiaría por nada.

Yo aún estaba sentada en el regazo de Nick y él me tenía abrazada por cintura y tenía su rostro oculto entre mi pecho. Es hora de ver la cara de mi compañero y cómplice en este apasionante acto.

—Perdoname Nick……. Se que fue rápido pero……… -ya no pude seguir hablando a causa de que Nick me dijo un apasionante beso.

Aunque no habló en ese momento, yo sabía que el sentimiento de amor que tenía por él era correspondido………… Nick me has traído dicha, a mi qué soy una inocente chica y ahora te pertenezco. Simple y sencillamente ámame como yo te amo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente de haber intimado con Nick me presenté a trabajar con normalidad a la comisaría, no había visto a Nick en el pase de lista y no estaba en la cafetería. Me preocupé un poco pero sabía que él estaría bien.

Mi mente no dejaba de recordar nuestra entrega en ese baño público, sin duda quería repetirlo; pero tal vez no vuelva a pasar……

—Judy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- era Nick tocando la puerta del cuarto de copiado. Estaba uniformado y con una expresión serena, pasó tranquilamente y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿Que pasa Nick? Pregunté justo después de apagar la copiadora. Después de eso Nick me tomó de los hombros y me dió un tierno abrazo.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que eras virgen Judy?- dijo en tono de voz bajo sin soltar mi pequeño cuerpo

—Pensé que no era necesario ¿tenía que haberte avisado?- pregunté mientras besaba una de sus manos que acariciaba mi rostro.

—Me siento mal Judy, fui rudo contigo cuando debería haber hecho todo lo contrario. Perdóname por favor- era una súplica muy tierna, pero yo no quería que él se sintiera mal por eso. Lentamente me di la vuelta y le di un tierno beso en sus dulces labios.

—No te sientas mal por eso, y como lo dije ayer Nick. Te amo y no te preocupes que yo estoy bien- le dije después de terminar nuestro besó y lo abraze con fuerza.

—No tienes idea de cómo te amo tanto oficial pelusa- susurro suavemente Nick mientras jugaba con mi coleta.

Aunque no tuve la primera vez como todas las mujeres desean ( con una cama llena de pétalos de rosa y a luz de las velas) puedo decir que haberme enterado al amor con Nick fue una inolvidable experiencia.

El llegó a mi vida para cambiarla completamente y sé que nuestro amor apenas comienza.

 _Fin._


End file.
